


C is for Camping

by ididitjustforthis



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021, Spooning Sex, THEY MISSED EACH OTHER OKAY??, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididitjustforthis/pseuds/ididitjustforthis
Summary: Written for Day 2 of Seal Team Week 2021: Thursday Prompt - "It's things like these that keep me up at night."Smut Warning: There is smut. That is all.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, other ships but like super vague
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	C is for Camping

_ ‘I can resist everything except temptation.’ _

The memory of one of Oscar Wilde’s most famous quotes was faint in Clay's mind but it had never felt so relevant than in this moment. Especially when Emma was looking at him the way she was despite her father being a few measly yards away. 

But let’s rewind for a moment. 

There were days where Clay questioned whether he’d been adopted along with being drafted to Bravo with the amount of time they all spent together. Considering his relationship with his team leader’s daughter, he tended to shy away from that line of thought. Didn’t stop him from wondering sometimes. 

In the nature of keeping those team bonds tight, it wasn’t unusual for the entire Bravo family to engage in familial activities. Beach days, barbeques, birthday parties, potlucks, etc. You name it, they’ve done it. 

The chosen spring break activity this year?

Camping. 

Not in cabins or RV’s, no. They were roughing it with tents in true survival fashion. Well at least as much as Naima and the others would allow. Which, admittedly, was not all that much. 

Most of the camping Clay had ever done was on ops or during training, meaning that everything had been provided for them courtesy of the US Government. Despite this not being a military sanctioned family outing, there was no need to look further than Jason’s self-storage locker. Unbeknownst to Clay, Bravo 1 had quite the store of camping gear and supplies among various other things. He asked Jason what the purpose of such a stockpile was but his answer, while vague, was reminiscent of Sonny’s Red Dawn scenarios he drunkenly babbled about while losing to darts at the Bulkhead. 

_ ‘You never know when shit’s gonna get weird.’ _

_ ‘You’re weird.’ Clay muttered into his beer. _

_ ‘What was that?’ _

_ ‘Nothing.’ _

He wasn’t surprised in the least when Jason dragged him to the locker to unearth piles of camping gear for the trip. Nor that he made Clay ‘help’ set them up in his backyard to make sure they were still in proper working condition before breaking them down again. 

When he and Emma started dating - no, before that even - he didn’t notice the looks or the increase in hills he’d been running at first. If either Clay or Emma had been asked both of them would have told you that while there was some flirtation and definitely an attraction, they’d been nothing more than friends in the beginning. When they finally took that final plunge over the edge into more it was almost as if they were the last ones to know. No one had been truly surprised when they came out as a couple. 

Not even Jason. 

Now he was starting to recognize that glint in his boss’ eyes. Like when he supervised from the patio chair as Clay fought with anchors and tent poles. No one was going to hear complaints from him though. If Jason got his kicks making Clay do menial tasks in place of murdering him for daring to go near Emma, he’d go along with it. 

With any luck, he’d mellow out by the time they started thinking about having kids. Possibly until said kids graduated high school. Clay could even pretend it was bonding time if he tried hard enough.

Regardless, Jason wouldn’t have a choice with Emma being in her final semester at NYU. This was her last break before completing her degree and coming home to Virginia Beach for good. 

That home was with Clay. 

They talked as much as their schedules would allow. Texts, phone calls, Skyping, whatever they could manage. As long as he got to hear her voice, be it only for a minute, an hour or talking until one or both of them fell asleep. Clay missed her and he knew that Emma was anxious for their separation to end as well. Starting that new chapter in their relationship would bring relief in more ways than one. 

They weathered through the distance between them just fine, but the physical closeness they became accustomed to during the time they spent together over the summer was sorely missed. When she came back home for the holidays after her fall semester, the two of them barely came up for air that first weekend. It took self control on both of their parts to keep their hands to themselves around company. 

They managed a couple weekends here and there in between breaks but both had been looking forward to March and the week off from school that came with it. Or they were. 

It wasn’t that their plans had been ruined, per say. Emma got in to her dad’s the night before their early departure for the campgrounds. The couple barely had a moment to greet each other properly the next morning before the whole family unit was packed up and ready to go.

Any alone time they were looking forward to was put on hold. Clay and Emma becoming intimately reacquainted would have to wait until they were away from prying eyes or ears, to their displeasure.

On the upside, they at least got to ride in the same car. 

Their chosen destination was located further inland, about three hours North. It made for a short road trip but being stuck in the back seat with Sonny Quinn snoring away was it’s own form of torture. No matter how many times Clay kicked and nudged at his best friend, it continued on uninterrupted. 

The only respite were the grins Emma shot him every now and then from her front passenger seat next to Lisa. She made quite the picture with her feet propped up on the dash, showcasing her smooth, lithe legs, barely covered in her shorts as she looked at Clay over the rim of her sunglasses with a smile. Those were also the moments that Sonny’s grating symphony of snores would increase in volume, suspiciously enough. Asshole.

The ground rules had been set before they left. The kids were present which meant no cursing, no getting drunk and no fooling around. Jason looked him directly in the eye on that last one. Message received loud and clear. 

The campground wasn’t empty when they got there, but the winding path had all the sites separated by bits of treeline, giving the illusion of privacy. Their site was the furthest back being the largest patch to accommodate their tents. 

The Perry’s got the largest tent, leaving room for Ray, Naima and the kids. Brock and his longtime girlfriend, Allie, were bunking down with Pepper. Jason had Mikey and Cerb with him. Trent and his wife Sarah were in one of the smaller tents and Sonny and Lisa were in another. Which left the last tent for Clay and Emma. 

She practically skipped to his side when they started pulling their bags from the car and setting up the camping area. Emma waited for Sonny and Lisa to take their load to their spot before wrapping her arms around Clay’s waist. He returned the embrace immediately. His hands slid over the soft worn flannel she had over her tank top, interlacing his fingers at the small of her back while staring down into her smiling upturned face. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Clay murmured back in amusement. He trailed his finger gently across her cheek to tuck a blonde strand behind her ear before returning to his hold. “It’s so good to see you, Em.”

“You saw me the other day.” She pointed out. “We Skype all the time.”

“I know but you’re just so much taller in person.” He teased squeezing her petite form. “I forget.”

Emma shook her head with a snort.

“You’re not as funny as you think you are, Clay Spenser.”

“And yet you’re still smiling.”

She pursed her lips to stifle her grin but it just wouldn’t take when she was brimming with affection for the person in front of her. Emma closed her eyes as Clay kissed her forehead. She reveled in his scent and his warmth and the knowledge that the man she adored and missed was finally within reach. She loved being so close to him. 

With that love came a lascivious need that followed close behind as Emma placed a hand on his chest to fiddle with a button on his blue Henley. 

“Looks like we get to try out being roomies this weekend.”

“Don’t we do that every time we’re in the same place?” His brow wrinkled in playful skepticism. 

“Yeah, but it’s different out here in the wilderness.” Emma shrugged, her features filling with mischief. “So cold.” She gave an exaggerated shiver, pressing closer to his chest.

“Ah.” Clay nodded in solemn understanding. “We’ll have to find some way to keep warm.

“I can think of a few ways.” She bit her lip, leaning up on her toes. Just as the two were about to kiss, Jason’s voice cut through the clearing, stopping both of them in their tracks.

“Hey, Em! Can you give a hand with the kids while we set up?”

Emma plopped back on her feet and exhaled sharply through her nose at her fathers timing before answering.

“Coming!”

Clay swooped down to buss her quickly on the lips and pulled back to continue unpacking the truck as she turned to make her way across the campsite.

“To be continued.” Emma tossed over her shoulder with a coy smile. There was a deliberate swing in her hips as she walked away.

The crooked grin on his face died when he caught sight of Jason watching them from across the grounds. He gulped at the stone cold visage his boss had before snapping his attention back to the bags in front of him. The rule of no fooling around seemed suddenly more like an order than a suggestion. Clay got the feeling that his life depended on it being followed to the T. 

They had plenty of activities planned and there would probably be no alone time to even be had until they got back to Virginia Beach. With that thought in mind, Clay set about putting up their tent, trying not to glance in Emma’s direction too many times for fear of getting caught.

How hard could it be?

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Hard. It can be very hard.

Emma and Clay attempted to get little bits of privacy throughout the afternoon. They managed small touches and short kisses but something (or someone) always pulled them apart. After a day of canoeing, fishing, grilling their catches and taking the kids on small hikes up and down the trails, they assembled around the campfire. The small pit was lined with rocks and crackled with the twigs and sticks they gathered for kindling. It wasn’t overly large but it was just enough to light up the clearing and keep them warm from their chairs and blankets that covered the grass near the fire. 

Clay leaned back against a large log with Emma tucked into his side. Another blanket was draped over them to keep out the cool evening air. They were bundled up in sweatshirts as well, both his. Clay was content to sip his beer silently as they listened to Sonny’s poor attempt at a child friendly scary story that Jameelah interrupted frequently with plot hole gouging questions. The arm he had draped over Emma fiddled with her hair as she burrowed into the crook of his shoulder. She kept one arm tucked between their bodies and the other draped over his midsection underneath the cover. 

She was so still and quiet against his side that he thought she had drifted off while basking in the fire’s warmth that battled the chill after their showers. 

That thought was quickly dashed when he felt her fingers inch beneath the hem of his sweatshirt. Clay nearly choked on his beer as Emma’s nails lightly scraped over his abs to his bellybutton. He could feel her soft fingers trace slowly over the trail of hair that disappeared beneath his bottoms. Emma followed it all the way down to the hem of his sweats, just tucking her fingers underneath the elastic band and letting them rest there.

From there, she didn’t have to move to drive him crazy. Every breath he took shifted her touch ever so slightly against his skin, sending the sensations straight to his cock. 

The beer sloshed audibly in the bottle when he set it down next to him with a dull thunk. He was torn between wanting to run away to avoid the impending peril if they got caught, and throwing caution to the wind and tossing her over his shoulder to continue in private. 

Scanning the others, no one seemed to notice his sudden change in demeanor. Clay’s attention switched down to Emma. Her features looked smooth and peaceful but he could see the upturn of her lips. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Emma.” He squeezed her shoulder.

She hummed at his low tone, tilting her head to peer up at him through her lashes. Clay’s breath hitched when she smirked. The effect of Emma’s touch was immediate when her fingers slid further down his coarse curls. He pulled his legs closer, bending his knees to keep the growing bulge in his pants from being noticed under the blanket or how far south her hand was traveling. He repeated her name again in warning as her touch lingered just short of the base of his member.

Before she could challenge him further, Naima’s voice rang around the clearing. 

“I think it’s time for you two to go to bed.” 

Their heads snapped in her direction. Emma pulled her hand quickly into a much safer position for fear that they’d been noticed. Both released a sigh of relief as Ray picked up RJ’s sleeping form and carried him to their tent while Jameelah protested in vain. She followed after her mother, her fist rubbing her eyes as she said goodnight to everyone. 

“Think it’s time for us all to turn in.” Jason declared from his place across the fire. Everyone was quick to agree, and Sonny moved forward to safely put out their fire. Clay pulled himself and Emma up before swiftly turning his back to the rest of them under the guise of folding up their blankets while he adjusted himself. 

Shouting their goodnights over their shoulders, the two briskly made for their tent. Emma had chosen it’s placement which was conveniently the furthest away from the fire and everyone else. The canvas material was gray and thick, insulating them from the worst of the night’s chill. It was tall enough for them to crouch in but only had space for their bed rolls and a slim patch for their duffels.

Clay watched the others disappear into their tents before crawling in behind Emma. He zipped the mesh shut and secured the privacy flap in place while she turned on a small camping lamp to it’s dimmest setting. The light was low enough to prevent their silhouettes from being visible outside but they could still see each other in the golden glow. 

“That was mean.” He stated as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head with a smile. Clay groaned at what was revealed underneath.

“You want to get me killed?” He questioned as he took in her bare torso. Even in the low light he could see the shape of her breasts and her pert, pink nipples. They swayed as she worked her sweats down her hips, revealing a scrap of white lace.

“Nooo.” Emma sang, discarding the bottoms before kneeling forward and fisting the front of his sweatshirt. “I want to get you off.”

She reared up on her knees and caught his lips in a series of teasing kisses. She sucked at his bottom lip, her tongue tracing along the soft skin. Emma pulled back just as he attempted to deepen it and tugged once more at his top, signaling for him to remove it.

Clay grasped the fabric at the back of his neck and pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off in one fell swoop. He tossed it in the growing pile of clothes before reeling Emma back in with his hands on her hips. 

He tilted his head to kiss her deeply, their tongues sliding against each other, soft and wet as his calloused palms slid up either side of her rib cage. They came to a stop at her chest with his extended thumbs nudging up against the underside of her breasts. Emma moaned as he released their kiss with a pop and trailed his lips down her neck. 

She sighed when his beard rasped against her sensitive skin. He pressed forward, leaning her back to rest against their pillows as he laved his tongue against a rosy bud, circling it before capturing it between his lips. Emma gasped as Clay flicked and sucked her nipples to tight peaks. She wove her fingers into his curls, tugging slightly and arching into his mouth while the other ventured to his sweats. 

The fabric did nothing to hide his growing excitement. Clay shifted in Emma’s hold when she squeezed the hard member, thrusting into her hand as she drug it up and down his thick length before moving her touch to his back. 

Her hand slid beneath his waistband and over his behind, using her grip on a firm cheek as leverage to grind down on the muscled thigh between her legs. Emma whimpered, loving how it made her lace panties rasp deliciously against her clit in addition to his mouth on her breasts.

While Emma knew she could get off like this and had done so before with him, she wanted more. She wanted to feel every inch of Clay against her. In her. Intent on removing the last barrier between them, she pushed his sweats down past his hips. His cock bobbed free of its confines and came to rest warm and heavy against her thigh. Just as Clay kicked his bottoms off he froze above her. 

Her brow furrowed when he whipped his attention to the entrance of their tent as if someone were about to unzip the flap. A few seconds passed by and nothing happened. 

Emma opened her mouth to comment when she heard the faint rustling of leaves near their tent. Instead of approaching them it seemed to be going around them judging by the way Clay’s eyes tracked the movement along the wall of their tent as if he could see through it. He couldn’t recognize the odd tread as one of the others. When it started fading after moving a few yards past them, a soft bleat revealed who or what their visitor was.

Relieved, Clay finally relaxed above her, dropping his head to her shoulder with a sigh.

“It’s a deer.” He breathed before rolling off of her to his back. He scrubbed his hands roughly over his face and beard. “It’s things like this that keep me up at night.” 

“Really? I was hoping that was just me.”

“Em.” He groaned.

“What were you expecting?” Emma snorted. Clay’s head shot back up at the amusement in her voice.

“I’m pretty sure this is at the top of the list of things Jase would kill me for if we got caught.”

“I don’t think you need to be afraid of my dad doing a surprise hand check, babe.” She rolled her eyes. 

“No, but he might check out the strange noises coming from our tent.” He countered, giving her a pointed look before releasing a resigned sigh. “This might need to wait until we get home.”

“I don’t want to wait.” Emma whined softly, her eyes pleading. Clay could see the same longing on her face that he felt himself. “I missed you.”

His resolve was rapidly dissolving. Sex was one of the many ways they expressed their love for each other, but with the distance it was the one they got to enjoy the least. The desire was proving far too heady and palpable to be ignored. 

“You’re not exactly quiet.” The excuse sounded weak even to his ears. Not that it made it any less true.

“I can be quiet.” Emma argued with a huff.

Clay cocked a skeptical brow. He shifted quickly to his side before delving his hand into her panties. He parted her folds, dipping the tip of his roughened finger into her entrance to collect her arousal before gliding it back to circle around her clit. Emma whined as her thighs clenched together at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. 

Proving his point, Clay pulled his hand away to rest on her belly with a satisfied smirk. 

“I wasn’t ready.” She protested at his smug countenance. 

“You want me to tell you everything I’m gonna do before I do it?”

Emma bit her lip as she thought about Clay whispering all the filthy things he was going to do to her. They'd had phone sex a few times after she got up the courage to initiate it when her imagination wasn’t cutting it. The thought of him saying those words while also being the one touching her? Emma's cheeks flushed, her clenched thighs shifting at the thought.

“Noted.” His voice was husky as he took in her response. 

“But we’re tabling that for when we’re away from highly attuned ears.”

With that, Clay hooked his fingers under the translucent strip of lace on her hips and pulled it down and off to join the rest of their clothes. His mouth watered as he took in her nude form. Soft and smooth and almost glowing in the faint light coming from their lamp. He wanted to take his time kissing, touching, tasting every inch of her, but savoring the moment would have to wait until they were properly alone so he could treasure every sound she made as well. 

Right now they needed to stay quiet. 

Clay reclined once more on his side and wrapped his arm around Emma to drag her back against his chest. Her head came to rest against his bicep and for a moment she thought he was simply pulling her close to cuddle. That thought was dispelled when he cupped his hand between her legs once again. The heel of his palm lightly pressed over her clit as he circled her tight slit with his trigger finger before plunging it into her wet channel. 

One finger soon became two, sinking up to his knuckles as he pumped them in and out. Emma pressed herself further into Clay and dropped her head back against his shoulder. While her fingers were satisfactory, they had nothing on his thick digits. They filled her pussy better than hers ever could, reaching well past what hers managed as he prepared her to take his cock after their separation. 

Emma pressed her mouth to Clay’s bicep to muffle her moan as the rough pads of his fingers curled against her g-spot. She could feel sweat start to break out as he teased her, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit until she was practically dripping with need before pulling away. 

She nearly cried out when his fingers left her clenching around nothing. She turned her head over her shoulder to beg him for more but he stopped those words with a searing kiss. Emma sighed at the taste of him as he licked into her mouth, not paying attention as Clay shifted a leg between hers until she felt him take his hand away to grasp his rigid length and bring the large head to her entrance. 

She tried to pull away from their kiss briefly when she felt him prodding, but Clay was quick to catch them again before pushing forward. He loved how reactive Emma was as she gasped into his mouth while he stretched her gradually with shallow thrusts. Admittedly, Clay had to muffle his own moan the deeper he got. 

He moved the arm underneath her to grasp the hand she had clenched around the edge of a pillow while his other cupped her perky breast. His hips kept a steady tempo as Clay alternated squeezing the pliant flesh and rolling the pink tip between his fingers. Lost in the sensations, Emma threw her hand back to grasp at his hip and used her hold to bear down against him.

The underside of his cock rubbed repeatedly against that same spot his fingers had focused on. Her orgasm built gradually, tingling up her spine and making her hips stutter and jerk. Emma inhaled and exhaled sharply through her nose as she kept her lips pressed to keep from calling out. She felt Clay’s hand slide down to her belly to keep her steady when it washed over her. His thrusts stopped briefly as he let her ride out the wave of pleasure, her pussy flooding with arousal. Clay grit his teeth when Emma kissed and licked at the smooth skin above the inside of his elbow while her tight walls fluttered around his cock.

Instead of finding his own release Clay lifted the bent leg he had resting between hers and planted his foot. Curling his hand around Emma’s knee, he parted her thighs and guided her leg back to hook securely over his as she twitched from her orgasm, leaving her completely open.

Once she was positioned he slid his hand down the soft skin of her inner thigh to where they were joined. He could feel the folds of her pussy stretched tight around his cock before focusing the pads of his calloused fingers on her clit. Emma jolted forward, almost seeing stars as his thrusts picked up again, only this time they were rougher than before. 

“Aaah-”

Clay muffled Emma’s moan by clamping the hand he had clenched around hers over her mouth as he continued his ministrations. His palm became damp from the warm breaths she panted while writhing against him. There was no escape from the sensations. 

When Emma shifted her hips back it pushed her further down Clay’s length and when she pulled away it only served to increase the pressure of his touch on her clit, leaving her to rock mindlessly between the two.

The torrent of juices from her orgasm made the slide of his cock in her pussy smooth. Emma could hear how wet she was as Clay continued his thrusts but the lewd noise only turned her on further. She bunched the blanket beneath her with both hands, her breasts jiggling as she bounced off his hips. A sob tore from her throat into his palm. 

It almost felt like too much.

The coil between her legs pulled tight as she strained in his hold, toes curling. At the end of his own rope, Clay started pistoning in and out of her in earnest. Feeling his balls draw up tight, the firm circles he was making on Emma’s clit sped up as he buried his mouth in the crook of her neck and swore as he came. 

The hot ropes of cum shooting from his pulsing cock dissolved the last vestiges of her control and sent Emma careening into her second orgasm even harder than the one before. Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she arched into him. Clay’s hand stifled her wail while pumping his hips tightly against hers, filling her clenching channel. Her mind was incapable of focusing on anything except for the overwhelming pleasure as she quivered in his hold. When Emma regained a small semblance of control her shaking hands grasped his from between her legs and pulled it away from her near overstimulated clit. 

She mewed as they continued rocking gently until the haze of their orgasms started to clear. He uncovered her mouth and curled his arm around her shoulders. Emma’s thigh twitched when his palm passed over it to slowly unhook her leg from behind his and lower it back to the blanket. Clay cradled her petite frame in his arms as she trembled and trailed kisses along her shoulders and neck while whispering how much he missed her.

“I love you.” She stated breathlessly, eyes closed. He released a content rumble as he caressed up and down her side.

“I love you too.”

Emma smiled softly, nuzzling against him. There was a long beat of silence as they basked in the euphoria following the long-awaited intimacy. Neither were in a rush to separate.

Her fingers raked lazily through the blond hairs on his arm. She was just on the edge of dozing off when she heard a low chuckle from behind her. 

“What?” Emma inquired groggily. 

“I was right.” She could hear the smile in Clay’s voice. “You can’t be quiet.”

She reached back and swatted his hip with a grumble. 

“Shut up.”

~~~~~~*~~~~~~

Emma watched Clay fidget nervously the next morning. His eyes bounded off everyone as they gathered around once more for breakfast but focused mostly on Jason. No one said anything and neither were getting weird looks as they moved down the line of food with their plates.

When she was done making her plate, Emma kissed his cheek before giving him a teasing wink and moving to sit at one of the benches. 

Brock, the last one behind him, scooped up what was left of the eggs and started piling on the bacon as Clay poured coffee into his mug. Just as he was starting to believe he and Emma were in the clear, Brock spoke up.

“Jason was telling me how he heard some weird sounds last night.” Brock started casually, not looking at him as he grabbed for the tongs Naima insisted they use. 

Clay froze in the middle of putting down the pot. His spine stiffened and his stomach felt as if it had been filled with lead. 

“I told him it was just Pepper when I let her out of our tent to go to the bathroom. Got excited when she saw something in the woods.” He shrugged.

Clay sagged, sighed in relief and nodded as the conversation seemed to stop there. Brock placed the lid back over the bacon, turning around. Just as he was about to walk away he clapped Clay firmly on the shoulder and gave him a placid smile.

“You owe me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% with how I feel about this one shot but here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you have any feedback or criticism or you just want to say hi, please leave me a comment. Thank you all for reading!
> 
> P.S. - This is the first installment of an alphabet series of smutty one shots (because of course). If you guys have any prompts or ideas for the other 25 letters, please leave them in the comments below!


End file.
